The Rain
by Anthysama
Summary: PG only for like 3 words. This story was written cause it was raining, and I didn't have anything else to do. Basically, in Hermiones POV. She's depressed.


The Rain  
  
  
  
Hey peoples. Just some mushy, stupid fic I came up with, only because it happens to be raining outside, and my friend suggested that I write a fic using my emotions on the rain. See, I don't like the rain. It makes me depressed. Apparently, it makes Hermione depressed too. Well, not really, but in my fic it does. So, here I am, presenting to you, my stupid fic, told in 'Mione's point of view, entitled, The Rain.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
  
The Rain  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents.  
  
  
I don't like the rain.   
I don't know why, but I don't like the rain.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter.  
  
Oh sure. When I was much younger, maybe around 3, I'd enjoy falling asleep to the sound of rain outside. It was soothing. Nice, even.   
  
Pitterpatterpitter-FLASH!!  
  
I especially dislike lightning. Because after lightning-  
  
BA-BOOM!  
  
-thunder always follows.   
  
  
  
I'm sitting in the common room. By the window, watching the rain fall in torrents. All by myself. Everyone else is merry and laughing around the fire place. It's not lit though. Not warm and cozy. I would join them, but when it rains, I prefer to be by myself. I don't know why.  
  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents.  
  
  
  
Pitterpatterpitter  
  
  
Every time it rains, I wish I were at home. Not that I don't like Hogwarts, but I'd rather be in my own room. With my own stuff. In my own house.  
  
I turn to look at the others. Lavender is gossiping. Ginny and Colin are talking. Neville's looking for something he probably lost. I have to smile at that.   
  
I spot Ron. Playing Wizard Chess. With Harry.  
  
I sigh. Harry....  
  
Ah, but I'm not going to get into that right now. Harry doesn't care about me the same way I do him. So I'm not going to go into tears about that now. Afterall, I have the rain to worry about.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents.  
  
  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitter  
  
  
Suddenly, there's a big flash of lightning, followed by the loudest crash of thunder I'd ever heard, and the lights in the common room go off.  
  
I hear someone scream. Someone falls, tripping over someone. The only light is the faint light from my window. And that's not much.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter.....  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents.   
  
  
  
I reach in my pocket for my wand. I find it. " Lumos ", I mutter.  
My wand lights. I sit it on the windowsill.   
  
I hear someone asking if everyone's alright. Harry. Typical to take charge of a situation. It's in his nature afterall- but now I'm thinking of him again.   
I put him aside.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents.  
  
  
  
I hear scattered murmurs of "Lumos". I can only imagine how many lights that must be.   
  
Another big clap of thunder. I shudder, and I pull my robe closer around me.  
Harry's arms around me would be nice right now....stop thinking of him.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. When I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I look up.  
  
Harry's smiling softly down at me.   
  
" Hey, 'Mione. You alright? ".  
  
No.  
  
" Yeah, Harry. I'm alright. "  
  
Liar.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. With Harry's hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
  
" Do you like the rain Hermione? ", he asked.  
  
I continued looking out at the rain. " No, Harry, I don't."  
  
I felt his hand leave my shoulder. And footsteps. He's leaving me. It was bound to happen. Probably bored with my dull disposition. Going to check up on everyone else. Go back to laughing and joking. See if I care.  
  
  
Thing is, I do.  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. When Harry comes back, and plops a chair in front of me.   
  
  
" Why not?" he asks me.  
  
I wasn't expecting that.  
  
" I'm not exactly sure." I say.  
  
I stare out the window. He folds his hands on the windowsill, and rests his head there.  
  
He sighs a contented little sigh.   
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. With Harry.  
  
  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
He lifts his head and turns to look at me. I can see my reflection in his emerald-green eyes.   
  
  
" Something that happened when you were younger, perhaps? "  
" Why are you here , Harry? "  
  
He looked surprised.   
  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
" Because you looked lonely. "  
" Is that all? "  
  
I was being bitter. I didn't mean to be. Really I didn't. But it hurts, you know? One person who you care about, chooses a time when you're all alone, sad, and miserable, to finally pay you some attention. And every other time, ignores you. Only because I look lonely does he decide to come over and talk to me.   
  
He was taken aback.  
  
" No, that's not all. I came because I wanted to, 'Mione. "  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. With Harry sitting by me.  
  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
I hear someone come over. It's Ron.  
  
" Hi, Hermione. "  
" Hello Ro- "  
  
He cut me off.  
  
" Harry, come on, let's finish our game. "  
  
Harry looked at him and said, " Ron, I'm a *bit* busy right now. "  
  
" Oh, come on, Harry! I'm sure she won't mind, right? "  
  
He didn't wait for my answer.  
  
" Right. So come on! " he said, and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet.  
" But, Ron! I'm talking to her right now. I don't want to finish the game yet. Not now anyway. "  
  
Was someone going to ask what I thought?   
  
" Why, what's wrong with her? ", questioned Ron, looking into my face.  
" I would appreciate it if you both used my name instead as referring to me as 'her' and 'she'. " I said.  
  
I might have sounded ticked. I don't know. But I had a right to be.   
  
Ron straightened up and whispered to Harry. But I could hear him.  
  
" Dammmn. Girls. There's always something wrong. You know, I bet it's her time of the month. "  
" Ron! " Harry gave him a look.  
  
I would have reached out and smacked him. But I didn't feel up to it. I already had a pretty bitchy reputation with him right now, didn't want to take it any farther.  
  
He shrugged. " Alright, Harry. If you're sure you don't want to..."  
  
And he walked off.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents.   
  
  
Harry sits back down.  
  
" I'm sorry, 'Mione. Ron's kinda insensitive to girls' feelings. "  
  
You think so, Harry?  
  
He twiddled his thumbs. " So.... "  
  
I looked out the window.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
" Hermione, are you mad at me or something? I can't talk to you if you won't answer. "  
  
Why was I acting like this?  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
He grabbed my hand and shook it.  
  
" Damnit, Hermione, tell me what's wrong! "  
  
He looked at me fiercely with his eyes. Those green eyes...like pools..  
  
I looked down at him. " I don't know, Harry. I don't know. "  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. With Harry on the floor, holding my hand.  
  
He loosened his grip. " Hermione, please tell me what's wrong? "  
  
My eyes felt itchy. I lifted a hand to rub them, but he stopped my hand in mid-air. He held it there, then lowered it slowly.  
  
" Please, Hermione? "  
  
He wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Moved a falling strand of hair out of my face.  
  
" I know you don't like the rain. But I didn't know why. I think I understand now. "  
  
How could you understand?  
  
" It depresses you, doesn't it? "  
  
I looked at him. " In a word...yes. "  
  
" May I ask why? "  
  
No you may not.  
  
I shrugged.   
  
" Something happen when you were younger? "  
  
I shrugged again. " Not sure. "  
  
He lowered his eyes. " Think you can try and remember? "  
  
Sure I could. But did I want to?  
  
I closed my eyes. I looked far back into my memory. Back to when I was 5. Back to when it was my birthday. Back to when-  
  
My eyes flew open.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. With a horrible memory.  
  
  
Harry looked up. " What, you remember something? "  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Um, you wanna talk about it? "  
  
Not particularly. But for Harry....maybe.  
  
" It was my birthday. My sixth birthday. "  
  
" Yeah.......? "  
  
I swallowed. " My grandmother and grandfather on my mothers side were coming to visit. I was going to have a large party, with my friends, and my relatives. "  
  
" Go on. " he urged.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter-baboom...pitter..  
  
I nodded. " They were flying in. From Dublin. I was waiting by the window looking for their car. "  
  
" The party came and went, and that evening, they still hadn't arrived. I thought they had forgotten. "  
  
Harry nodded. I continued.   
  
" I went to my room, I was so disapointed. My mum was on the phone when I went. After a while, her and my dad came into my room. "  
  
I was trying to hold back the tears now.  
  
" If you don't want to go on, that's-"  
  
I held up my hand to silence him. I was going with it now, I wasn't going to stop.  
  
" My dad had his arm around her. They both sat on my bed. My mother had some dried tears on her cheek. I asked what was wrong, will grandma and grandpa not be able to come at all for my birthday? My mom started crying into my dad's shoulder. He looked at me, and said, ' Hermione. Your mother called the airport, and....well, there was a bit of an accident. There was alot of heavy rain, a very bad storm. The plane apparently crashed. And there are no survivors as of now. "  
  
I sat silently. I can't believe I remembered that. I had probably tried to forget it.Makes sense why.  
  
Harry looked at me with silent shock. " Hermione..I never kn-"  
  
I threw myself at him. My arms around his neck, and I cried on his shoulder, much like my mother did with my father.  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter...  
  
He held me there, rubbing my back, whispering soothing words into my ear, till I calmed down.  
  
" Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you tell all that. That must be a very painful thing to have to remember. "  
  
He held me an arms length away from him and looked in my eyes. A small smile was on his lips. " But at least now we know why you don't like the rain. And it's a very plausible reason. "  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. With Harry sitting on the floor by me.  
  
  
Pitterpatterpitterpatter....-flash  
  
Another crack of thunder, and I jump. Harry pulls me to the floor to sit with him. He puts his arms around me.  
  
" You ok, 'Mione? "  
  
I nodded. " Yeah. I'm ok. " I rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. Watching the rain fall in torrents. Sitting on the floor, with Harry's arms around me, and my head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
We sat there a while.   
  
  
" Thank you Harry. "  
  
He looked down at me. " Hmm? For what? "  
  
" For talking to me. And being here with me. " I said.  
  
" Oh. " He said, smiling down at me. " Well, it's the least I could do. You're one of my best friends. "  
  
Yeah. That and only that.  
  
" Hey." he said, tilting my head up to look at him.  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" If you ever wanna talk like this again, just come and find me, alright? I'm always willing to listen to anything you have to say, Hermione. "  
  
I smiled. My first real smile since the rain started. " Thanks Harry. "  
  
He kissed my forehead. Took his arms from around me. Got up. " No problem, Hermione. " He grinned, and walked away.  
  
  
  
I'm sitting by the window. On the floor. Watching the clouds drift away from Hogwarts castle with the sun shining on them. Knowing Harry cared. Knowing I was halfway there................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And you see, that's my dumb fic. Only wrote it cause I was bored. It's my first Harry Potter fic, so go easy on me. Sorry to all Ron fans out there who think I was a bit harsh in making him insensitive. But too bad. I'm all for Harry and Hermione. Would be great if J.K.R. Thought so too.   
  
Later  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
